Is She Worth it
by lovaticforlife4
Summary: Alex comes back to Waverly place 7 years after the accident that caused her father death will she learn to let the past go or will she live in the past. And will Alex crush/best friend Mitchie talk to her aging after what they been threw I do not own anything beside the plot line
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and it will End up being a Alex/Mitchie story just give it time **

Alex P.O.V:

"Dad! Daddy!" I hear my self yelling at him " Alex everything is going to be okay just stay strong and look after max for me" I see my dad start to disappear after he said that to me "Dad! Dad! please don't leave me DAD!" the my eyes shoot open and I start to shake and hyperventilate then I hear Max say "Alex.. Alex are you okay do you need me to go get your pills" I just shake my head yes and I see my brother ran as fast as he can to go get them "here you go and drink this too" he say handing me a glass of water which I gladly take from him "thanks Max I just had a nightmare but I'm okay now" he just gives me a concern look "was it about dad aging Alex you can't keep blaming yourself about that" "I know Max but since we move back they just been coming back that's it" I try explaining to him "would it make you feel better if I sleep with you tonight" I just shook my head no and told him that I would be okay "Alex I know your mad about coming back and having all those memory coming back but we didn't have a choice mom wanted to come back if it was up to me we would have never come back but lets face we really can't do that" gosh even though Max is my younger brother he always knows just what to say "it's okay Max why don't you go to bed we have school tomorrow" he just gets up kisses the top on my head and leaves. When he left I couldn't go back to sleep all I could do is keep replaying the fact that we came back to the place where it happened the place I dried to come but to, the place I left 7 year ago, the place were I lost my hero my rock the place were I lost my dad so many years ago.

**Please let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything beside the plot of the story **

Later that morning

I get out of bed after I had that dream I couldn't go back to sleep no matter how hard I tried because every time I would try to at least close my eyes the image of day of the accident would just keep coming back to me and I didn't want to bother Max by tell him I changed my mind and I did want him to sleep with me because since we moved back to Waverly he keeps having to come in the middle of the nights because of my screaming I'm surprise my mom or even Justin don't come in but why would they since the day my dad died things haven't been the same with them even though me and Justin never got along we would talk and I would pull pranks on him but that all stop when dad wasn't here anymore I just didn't see the point in it all Justin would is send me a hard glare every time he passed me in the house and my mom was no better I swear I think she blames me for what happened that day and I wouldn't blame it was my fault but at least I have Max he might be younger but he always there for me like I am for him he never blamed me for what happened he actually does the exact opposite he's always there to tell me that I couldn't control what happened that day but how could I not we lost our dad that day all because me after taking my shower and getting dressed I go downstairs and see that Justin, Max and my mom were already eating of course they wouldn't wait for since my dad died they made it clear that to them I was died to them too well all except for Max who sitting there waiting for me to come down to eat he even had my cereal already for made for me "hey Alex come and eat we can't be late for our first day of school" "thanks Max" I sit down next to him and eat my cereal no one said a word to each other except when I was done eating and asked Max is he was ready to go "yeah I'm ready are we taking your bus or are we going walking" he asked me he knows I don't really driving anywhere anymore which is weird because I have my own car "well I kind of want to walk if that's okay with you" he just shakes his head and we get up and head for the door not even hearing a good bye from my mom

At School:

The walk to school didn't take long me and Max were just joking around the whole walk there but when we got to school we had to go to the principles office because even though it was our first day didn't mean it was everyone first day of school "ah it's good to see that the Russo are back" tells us he know us since we were little he used to be friends with my dad so we saw him around a lot "so how have you guys been" I just shrug my shoulder and don't say anything and nether does Max we really don't talk to anyone else that isn't each other "okay then well here are your classes and your locker numbers" he say handing us the pieces of paper which we just take from him and leave his office as me and Max go to my locker I hear him asked me "do you think you'll see her aging" I just sigh "I don't know Max I haven't talk to her in like seven years I don't even know if she still lives here better yet" I tell Max I can feel him start to push the conversation so I cut him off "look well talk about it at lunch okay right now I have to go to class okay" he just shakes his head yes and start to walk to class and I do the same as I walk into my class I see everybody head just shoot up and look shock to see me aging I just walk up to the teacher and hand him the piece of paper telling him I would be in her class from now on she just clears her through and say "okay Ms. Russo you'll be sitting next to Ms. Torres" and with that I look up to see the girl I'm suppose to be sitting next to left her head up and I knew exactly who that was it was "Mictchie"

**Here's chapter 2 and Please let me know what you guys think it will help me figure out which way I want my story to go**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3**

I made my way over to my seat. Trying so hard not to draw any attention to my self but it's kind of hard when mostly everyone knew who you were. I just sat down and I didn't even look at Mitchie I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying but I still felt people staring at me and that was when I had enough "why don't you guys just take a fucken picture it will last longer for fuck sakes gosh." After that everyone put there head down and went back to paying attention to the teacher. After a while I still felt someone staring at me and it was really starting to get on my nerves I looked around and no one was paying attention to me any more. So I look right beside me and saw the one person that I really hope I wouldn't see in my life anymore. "Didn't your parents ever tell you it wasn't nice to stare." You can hear the scram on my voice but at this point I didn't care everyone kept look at me and I know I don't talk much. But if I get annoyed I can be the biggest bitch ever. "Never thought I see you hear aging that's all" I hear Mitchie say. "Well sorry to disappoint you by coming back." "That's not what I meant it's just that..." I cut her off before she can even say anything "Mitchie don't I really didn't come here to talk hell I didn't even want to come back so why don't you just do me a favor and keep to your self and I'll do the say." And with that I put my attention back on whatever it was that we learning about. Man did life just get more complicated not only did I have to come back to a place that I never wanted to come back to aging. But now I have to see my ex-best friend aging after seven years of not talking to her. This sucks I didn't even want to be in class anymore. I literally ran out of class when it ended I didn't think I could just sit there knowing that the girl I had the biggest crush on since I can remember was sitting next to me. Also she was also the person I could tell anything to but when my dad died she just started to push me away and I didn't know why. Even though I tried talking to her she would always give me the same excuses "I'm busy", "can't my parents won't let me" "sorry can't talk right now." And so on and it didn't come to a shock when I moved and she didn't even go to say goodbye. "Alex.. Alex" I hear someone calling my name and snapping their fingers in my face. "what" I turn to see it was Max trying to get my attention." I asked you if you were okay because you have been spacing out since you got out of your last class." I just sighed "you'll never believe who I has fist period with." I can tell he was so interested in finding out who it was but before he could ask the bell rings tell us to go to class. "yes I'll tell you later don't worry about it." Knowing Max wouldn't let this go and plus we tell each other everything "okay I'll see you after class" and with that he just walks away. I start to head off to my class when I bump into someone when I turn the corner "oh for the love of god this is just not my week." I know that voice but it can't be can it. I turn around and see the person who me and Mitchie were friends with. "Nick" and when I say that he just look at me like he doesn't know who I am. "Do I know you" he ask me but after looking at me for a little while longer everything just comes together. "Alex" I just nodded "oh my gosh Alex what are you doing here I thought you never wanted to come back to this place." "I didn't and I still don't but my mom wanted to movie back so here I am." We just stare at each other in an awkward silence when "hey get to class before I give you both detention" we hear a teacher tell us. And with that I just leave leaving Nick just standing there.

In Class:

When I enter class everyone is already seated doing there work. The teacher look at me for a seconded before speaking "yes how can I help you." "I..um.. I'm your new student" I told her. She just looks at me for a sec. then tells me to go sit down. I sit in the very back row so no one well bother me. I guess I wasn't the only one who was late because a few minutes later someone comes running threw the door. "Well it's great to see you in class Dallas what's your excuse this time" I hear the teacher ask her. " Don't have one now I'm going to go sit down" I hear her tell the teacher. I'm prying to god right now that she doesn't sit next to me gosh why do I have such the worst luck first I have Mitchie in a class, then I run into Nick, and now Dallas. Oh no she's coming this way please let her not see "well well looky who we have here" damn it why does god hate me. She just sits down next to me but before she could speak to me I put my headphones in if I didn't want to talk to her sister I especially don't want to talk to the her either. Class goes by fast and I'm so thankful it's lunch right now because I really need to talk to Max right now. As I start walking to my locker I see someone waiting for me there. 'oh this is great" I thought to my self.

As I walk up to my locker I try to ignore the person that is right beside it. "so I'm just curious but why did you come back." I don't say a word and just keep putting my stuff away while I wait for Max. "oh come on Lex.." I cut her off at that point "don't call me that and what's it to you what I'm doing back here." "Well I don't really care but Mitchie really wants to know." she tells me gosh this is why I didn't want to come the stupid question I get asked. "well you can tell your sister that..." but before could say an Max came.

"hey Alex you ready to go." I turn to look at him "yeah lets get out of here." But before I could leave she stops me "I know you probably hate us for everything we put you threw but Mitchie didn't.." but I cut her off "stop I don't want to talk about it you and Mitchie can do or say whatever the fuck you want but don't say your sorry because we both know you're not." and with that me and Max leave and I explain everything to him

Mitchie P.O.V.

I was waiting for my sister at my locker when I see her turn the corner. "so what happened." I ask my sister dying to know what happened when she went to go talk to Alex.

"She told that she doesn't want to talk to me and not to say sorry because she doesn't want to hear it. I'm sorry to tell you Mitchie but Alex doesn't want anything to do with us." after she finish tell me what Alex told her I let it all sink in.

"she can't really hate us can she I mean what did we do to her for her to hate us." Dallas just gives me a shocked look " are you kidding me apart from the fact that you stop talking to her after the accident did you forget that we made her life a living hell. I say we leave her alone because even after everything that we did to her I say the little girl that was so scared but also filled with so much hate." I thought about what my sister said for a second.

"But we were little and people change I mean come on we haven't seen her in like 7 years." I tried arguing with her. Exactly people change Mitchie you changed too I mean look at you you're not the scared little nerdy girl anymore. you grew up a lot during these 7 years you threw away your glasses for contacts, your baggy clothes for more girly clothes and you gave up being one of the guys for being a cheerleader." I knew she was right and people do change during the years but I can't let her go not after seeing her aging. She meant to much to me I know I made a mistake when I stop talking to her but I was scared.

"Dallas are you telling me to just not talk to her." I know the answer I just wanted hear it. She lets out a long sigh "Mitchie your not a little girl anymore and I can't tell you what to do and this time I'm going to tell let you make your own choice." Well I wasn't expecting that she always gives me a hint in what to choice or just gives me the best option. "Now this is what I want you to think about. Is Alex worth it." Okay now I don't get it "what do you mean is Alex worth it. She lets out another long sigh I know she is getting irritated with me but I just need to know what she meant by that.

"Is Alex worth everything that you have come so hard to get. your popularity, your ability to stand up for your self, maybe getting picked on because you talk to her aging. Because lets face it now that Alex is back things are not going to get any easier for her especially when Miley finds out that Alex is back. so all I'm telling you is to think about it Is Alex Worth things that you could passably lose." And with that she went to lunch.

But I just stood there thinking about everything that she told me. And she does have a point is Alex worth everything that I could lose in the process of at least trying to be friends aging. Is she worth me maybe losing some of my friends for. Because I hate to admit but Dallas does have a point if me even being friends with Alex is going to come with a lot of bagged. But this is in important question Is She Worth It?

**To be honest kind of rush this chapter a little and don't worry things well start to make since threw out story.**

**Well Mitchie choice popularity over Alex. Or well her friendship with Alex mean more to her than that. And finally do you think Mitchie should just go with Alex right away or should I make it a while before they actually talk to each other. Oh and by the way you are going to love Dallas in this story she's going to be a big help for Mitchie threw out this story.**

**So please let me know what you think of the story so far**


	4. Chapter 4

After having that conversation with Dallas it really got me thinking. I mean part of me wants to be with Alex but the other part is telling me to not get attach to Alex and I just don't know who to listen to anymore.

I just put that aside and go to lunch. When I go to the lunch line to get my lunch I end up running into someone. "Great you know I was going to eat that. "I know that voice it's not Alex voice but they do have a familiar sound.

I look up to see a younger boy who I never thought I see aging "Max." He turns to look at but he look away rather quickly. As he's about to walk away I stop him "don't you remember me Max." He just nodded his head "yeah I remember you." I was about to tell him something but he just yanks his hand away and leaves me standing there.

Alex P.O.V

"hey I thought you said you were going to go get some food little guy." I ask my brother as I see him come back to were I was sitting with no food. "hu oh yeah there wasn't anything good so I didn't get anything.

He seemed a little off something up. "What happened Max you just said you were so hungry you could eat a horse." He just sighs and runs his finger threw his hair "I bump into Mitchie and dropped my food." Why is it that the first day I come back to Waverly and I have to deal with people that have been out of my life for the past 7 year. "And..." I say because I know there is more to this story. "Nothing really all she said was if I remember her and I said yeah I remember you and walk away." I give him so more money and told him to go get something else which he did. Gosh this day couldn't get any worse.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Guess I spoke to soon gosh why do I have such bad luck today. "What can't say anything or what." I just stay quiet because if I do maybe she'll go away. "Oh come on Lex.." That it I've had it with people calling me that "Don't call me that." I warn her trust me if I were her she should just stop right now. "What's the matter Le.."

Before for she can even finish that sentence I tackle her down. "You better watch what you say next got it Miley." "Why don't you like that name reminds you too much of your dad or what."I swear is she doesn't stop talking I'm going to do something I regret. "Watch what you say next because I swear I'm about to lose my temper and trust me you don't want that." I just see a smirk on her face. "Oh come on Alex we both know that you won't do anything."

But before I could do anything I feel someone pulling me away for her but not before I get a good punch in. "You better watch your back Miley I'm not the same girl I was 7 years." After that I'm being pulled outside of the cafeteria by I don't even know who. "Let me go." I turn around to see it Dallas who was pulling me out of the cafeteria.

"urgh what do you want and why did you pull me off of her." "We'll it's nice to see you too." I can feel my self start to shake god fucken damn it where's Max. "Hey are you okay you don't look so good." I try to say something but nothing comes out. "Alex say something you're starting to scare me." I just take out my phone and tell her to press the number 2 for my speed dial

Dallas P.O.V

She just hands me her phone and tell me to press the second button which I do. After it ring like one time I hear some one say"hello." "Hello who is this." "It's Max who are you and why are you calling me from my sister phone. "I don't know she just told me to call you she just stated shaking and told me to call you." After I said that you can hear the panic in his voice. "What okay I'll be there in a bit okay I just have to get out if this crowd just keep talking to her okay." After that he just hangs up and I look at Alex. Trust me when I say that this isn't the same girl knew not to long ago. "Alex can you hear me are you okay." All she does is shake I really don't know what to do but then I see someone coming running for the cafeteria.

Max P.O.V

I try to get out of there as fast as I can before my sister gets worst. But as I'm running to get out I feel someone pull me back. "Max what happened to Alex is she okay." I turn around to see Mitchie standing there looking at me. I just shake my head get out of her grip and run as fast as I can to get of the cafeteria. I turn the corner and see my sister on the ground hyperventilating and shaking. I know this is good thing I always carry around some if her pills. "Alex are you okay" I turn to look at Dallas "what happened to her." " I don't know I just pulled her off of Miley before anything could happened."

I just go threw my backpack and pull out her pills. "Here Alex take this it will make you feel better." She does as I tell her and I hand her a water bottle I got. After what seems like forever she finally start to calm down. Then she turns to look at me and hugs me and I can feel her start to cry. "Shh it's okay Alex I'm right here am not going anywhere." "Max she brought up dad I..I thought you told me that everything was going to be okay."

Gosh I hate my self for lying to her. "I'm sorry Alex I guess people still remember what happened." "Alex are you okay do you need anything." I look to see Mitchie standing next to her sister looking at Alex with concern written all over there face. And I also know how Alex hates it when she gets pity. Then Alex just gets up and says "what I need is to get the fuck out of here because thanks to you guys and your little friend Miley you made me remember why I never wanted to come back to this place."

That's my cue to get up "Alex they're just trying to help you if it wasn't for Dallas things might have ended worse and you know that." I give her a look that meant that she has to take it easy.

Alex P.O.V

I know that look that Max was giving me but to be honest I didn't care. The one thing I wanted when I came back was that everyone would just leave me alone. I get it I made a mistake but I have tried so hard to listen Max and not let it affect me.

"You know what forget this I never wanted to be back at this stupid school so why be here. So you guys can give the cold shoulder and treat me like a piece of dirt no thanks I get enough of that at my house." And with that I grab my backpack and head out the door.

It feels like someone is following me and I know it's not Max. I know Max and he knows never to follow me when I mad. I just shake off the feeling and continue to walk to the one place that meant a lot to me when I was younger The Tree House.

The Tree House:

When I get there it feels like I never left to be honest. This place was the one thing that kept me sane the months after my dad died. Because it was the only place that would take me away from everything else that was becoming to much. Man I remember this one time were I just wanted to live here but my dad said that I wasn't going to be able to eat dinner with him then. And that's all it took for me to get down.

Now that I look back I was always a daddy's girl but can you blame me my dad had to be the best dad in the world. I mean always taking care of me never letting anything bad happened to me he just made me feel wanted and safe. Just like Mitchie made me feel when we were younger.

Things have changed a lot during these 7 years but this place that I'm sitting in make me remember even threw everything bad that has happen. They're is always a place for me hear at Waverly Place. My thought get interrupted when I hear someone trying to get up. As the door opens I see the one person who has caused me so much pain.

"Hey I thought I find you hear" she says giving me a small smile which I don't return. Instead I just sit back down and look out the small window my dad made it. "Lex I.." I'm so done with people calling me that. "Gosh stop calling me that none of you have any right to call me that." She just sighs "okay then Alex can I call you that."

"I prefer you just not call me at all if you weren't there when I needed you why do you think I would want to talk to you seven year later." She just looks at me for a sec. before speaking "look I know I wasn't there for you when you needed me but can you blame me I was young Alex and scared."

"And what you think I wasn't I was the one who lost my dad that day Mitchie not you. You went home that day worth your sister and your two parents who love you so much. While I went home to my mom acting like I was died to her and Justin acting the same way." I tell her and it's true the only person who ever really didn't blame me for the accident was Max. "Alex can you just listen to me for a second please." "I think I've heard enough" I tell her as I start to leave to one place where I feel home "oh and thanks for ruing the one place were I could escape everything." And with that I just leave and walk around trying to clear my head trying to make since of everything. Why now, Why after so many years of not talking does she want to talk to me now.

Mitchie P.O.V

It's been two weeks since I last talk to Alex. Because as much as I hate to admit she has a point I wasn't there when she needed me so why would she want me now. I just wish I could of said sorry to her. I mean her life at school hasn't been any easier. Since she has been hear Miley has made her personal goal to make her life a living hell. Who is Miley you might ask well she's co-captain cheerleader and her and Alex have never liked each other I never knew why though. I mean as far as I know Alex never did anything bad to her just from the start of there friendship they never gotten along.

"Mitchie..Mitchie"I snap out of my train of thought when I see Dallas waving her hand in my face. "What is it Dallas" I asked her. "I was just asking you if you wanted to get a bite to eat after school today." To be honest that sounds really nice to have some sister, sister time because I could really use your advice "Of course Dallas that sounds awesome." "Okay I'll see you later then."

After school:

After school me and Dallas made our way to the local substation. We use to always come here when we were younger but lately we've both been really busty Dallas with Basketball and me with cheerleading. Oh did I forget to mention that Dallas is captain of the basketball team. Well she is and lets just say that we've been undefeated since she has been on the team.

"So how was school today" I hear Dallas ask me. " well school was school don't really like it but you get threw it." "No I meant did you see Alex today." "actually yeah I did but no we didn't talk I mean she does whatever humanly possible to ignore me" I informed Dallas. "Well I got stuck being her partner for a science experiment. Right as I was about to say something the waiter comes up. "Hi my name is Alex and I'll.. Oh you got to be kidding me" I hear her say when she realizes who her customers are.

So what do you think is going to happened threw out the story. Well Alex and Dallas being partners help Mitchie or Alex or well it ended badly. Keep reading to find out. Oh and Please let me know what you think of the story


	5. Chapter 5

Alex P.O.V

Oh come on really have to be kidding me now. "Well hello to you too Alex." I hear Dallas tell me while Mitchie just looks at me. I just clear my throat "So um do you lovely ladies know what you want." I ask them with a smile. What I'm working right now and I can't be rude to them. Apparently that caught them by surprise because they just look at me with a shocked impression.

Dallas was first to snap out of it. "Um yeah I'll have a coke and a turkey sandwich please." I just nodded and write that down. "What about you do you know what you want or do you need more time." I ask Mitchie but she just stares at me. "Um hello Mitchie do you know what you want" I ask her waving my hand in her face. I guess that worked because then she just snaps out of whatever she was thinking about. "Hu um I'll just have what she having." I just nodded and wirte that down too. "Okay so two cokes and two turkey sandwiches coming right up." With that I just leave to go get there orders

Mitchie P.O.V

"Okay was what that" I hear Dallas ask me. "What was what." I ask her trying to act like I didn't know what she was talking about. "Oh don't play game Mitchie you were totally checking her out. "What no I wasn't" I responded maybe even a little to fast. "Oh come on..." She gets cut off by Alex bring in our drinks "okay here are your two cokes and your sandwiches should be done in a minute is there anything else I can help you with." Before I could even respond Dallas ask her something "yeah you know how we have to do that science experiment." Alex just nodded her head telling her to go on. "Well how about we do it tomorrow at my house around 3 is that okay" she ask her giving her a flirty smile. "Um yeah sure that's fine just tell me were you live tomorrow then" and with that she just leaves.

"What was that about" I ask Dallas. "I have no idea what you're talking about. "Oh don't play dumb with me I know that smile anywhere" and I do because she only use that smile when she like someone. "So I just gave her a smile so she wouldn't feel so nervous gosh sorry for trying to make her feel more conferrable around us." Before I can even continue the conversation there was a loud crash and when we turn our head we see Alex with food all over her. "Alex are you okay" I hear Dallas ask her and get up to go help her. "Urgh yeah I'm fine" She says taking Dallas hand to help her up "thanks by the way" she says to her as she stands up.

"Yeah no problem but how did you fall." "I guess I didn't see the wet floor sigh that we put out." She told Dallas causing my sister to laugh. "I guess something never change do they. "No I guess not well I'm going to get change my brother well bring you guys your food okay" she tells her with a smile.

As this is happening I get this really weird felling in my stomach. Like I'm jealous of my sister talking to Alex. Whoa wait did I say jealous of my sister and Alex that's impossible. Is in it I mean yeah when I first saw Alex I did think that. "Hello Mitchie" man I really have to stop zoning out. "Hu what oh did you say something Dallas." " Yeah I asked you if you were going to eat" she say pointing to the plate that I think was brought to mat some point. "yeah thanks hey Dallas can I ask you something." She just nods her head and tells me to go on.

"Well I'm just wondering do you like Alex." As soon as my words leave my word leave my mouth I see Dallas eyes widen and she starts to cough. "Wait what you can't be serious can you" she says in-between each cough and I just shrug and nod." Oh my god Mitchie NO she just fell and I went to go help her up that's it." "Yeah well what about that flirty smile you sent her when she brought our drinks." I know Dallas and everyone at school knows that my sister is bi. So I'm just curious. "Dude that's gross I've know Alex most of my life and I just see her as a little sister nothing more." I know I should believe her but I just can't at the same time.

"So since when are you all buddy buddy with her because since I remember she hates both of our guts." Man I'm so confused right now with all of this. "Were not she just slip and feel I went to go help her up that's the end of it." I can see her getting irritated with this conversation but I just have one more question for her. "Dallas a few weeks you ask me a question do you remember." I ask her and she just nodes her head. "So now I need your advice do you think Alex is worth everything I could lose is I even tri to be her friend aging." She just sighs "Mitchie..." I know where this is going so I just cut her off. "I know am old enough to make my own decision but what about you is Alex worth everything you could lose." I ask her and I see her think for a minute before answering. "Yes she is worth it." And with that I'm shocked I wasn't expecting that.

"But you.." guess it was her turn to cut me off. "Mitchie before you start asking me all these question let me tell you why she is worth it." I just prepare my self for the answer. "Okay now that you have mentally prepared for my answer. Here it goes when you look at Alex what do you see ." Great she's asking me question might as well go along with it. "I see a girl who.." what do I see when I see Alex I don't even know "I.. I don't what I see." I answer her answer truthfully. "See that's why this answer is so hard for you because what I see is that little girl that always defended you when I couldn't the same girl that would make a fool of herself just to make you happy. And now that she's older I see a girl that wants to do all that aging but is scared of being pushed away aging. There's a lot of things we don't know about Alex that's for sure but when she actually lets you see the really her aging she hasn't changed one bit. I mean just look at her now" Dallas told me while pointing in Alex's direction. I turn my head and see Alex laughing and joking around with Max just like she would when they we were smaller. Then she turns to my direction and I just look away really fast."Mitchie I can actually understand were Alex is coming from because it's true we weren't there when she needed us. We weren't there at her dads funeral which was probably when she needed us the most and we weren't there when she moved. Mitchie I can't believe it took me at least so long to realize. That we basically turn on the one person that was there for us more than anyone else. That's why I say Alex is worth everything that comes my way. I just didn't want to tell you because that's just me and how my mind works but you're different Mitch that's why this is going to be along process for you. You can't change the past Mitch so stop trying to. The only thing you can do is try to do good here and now. Mitch you can try to fix something that was broken a long time ago or you can just try to start over." And with that I was speech less I never know my sister to be that deep I mean she's always the one to joke around and stuff I guess it just shocked me. "I'm going to go for a walk Dal I'll se you at the house okay." She just nodes and lets me go because she knows I need to think something threw. And with that I just start walking all I do is trust my feet to lead the way and take me were I need to go.

**Were well Mitchie end up going. And did you guys like Dallas speech to Mitchie. Because to be honest I have no idea where I was going with this chapter until I started to wirte more. And Dallas may have a few trick up her sleeve that are going to make Mitchie realize a couple of things.**

**So let me know what you think Please**


	6. Chapter 6

I walked for what felt like hours but oddly enough I ended up at the Tree House. Man does this place bring back the most amazing memory when I was younger. This was the place I came to when Alex left I watched her leave from up here. I remember I use to come up here and just cry for hours wishing I could take back what I did to Alex. Like giving her the cold shoulder and letting people kick her while she was already down. I've made a lot of mistake when it comes to my friendship with Alex and maybe Dallas is right I can't fix the past. "Hey what are you um.. doing up here" I hear someone ask me. At that instant I turn my head and saw Alex standing right there with a confused expiration. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know you would be coming I'll just go." As I'm about to head I feel Alex grab my hand to stop me.

"You don't have to I mean this place is just as mine as it is your." I look at her for a second to see is she's telling the truth and she is. "Why don't you sit it looks like you have a lot on your mind." she ask me. Okay now I'm confused I mean she's been avoiding me at school and never wants to talk to me so why now.

"Do you remember that one day when my dad almost finish the tree house. And he told us not to go up there because he hadn't made the stair for them so we just grab his ladder and as we were climbing up the ladder feel." She asks me I remember that day it was so much fun but I was so scared at the same time. At this point I just took a seat next to her. "Yeah I remember then you started climbing down it but I was to scared but you told me not to worry about it that you'll be there to catch me if I fall." I turn to look at her and see her smiling. "Yeah and I did catch I mean you lost your balance and feel and scraped your knee so I took you to get an ice cream to make you feel better." It's weird talking to Alex aging I mean after so long but yet it feels so natural. Like I could just talk to her for hours at a time and not get bored of her. "Well you did always know how to make me feel better with your heart of gold." She just smiles at that but it also looks like that brought up some other memories.

Before I can ask her it's like she read my minds and tells me. " My dad use to tell me that his favorite thing about me is the heart of gold I always had and how my smile could make anyone feel better." "Guess your dad was right then because you have to be one of the nicest person I knew" I tell her. "Thanks" was all she told me but it look like something is bothering her. "Do you still think about him" she just turn to look at me "your dad do you still think of him." She just sighs and nodes "a lot more when I moved back I guess just moving back to the one place where it all happened brought back a lot of unwanted memory." She lost me aging because it look like that had double meaning to it " like what." "Well a lot of things one being the day my dad died, and another is having to remember the other reason I left and it was because I wasn't wanted here." I knew what she meant by that but I just didn't know what to say so I just said the first thing that came to my mind. "Then why did you come back why after so many years do you move back to the one place that caused you so much pain." She just smiles and shakes her head "because my mom wanted to move back and I don't know why. All I know is this place with these people caused me so much pain but all I do is remember one thing. I'm not here for them or to please anyone. And yes people are still going to bother and make fun of me for it but this tree house is so worth it." After she said that she start to climb down it. "What is so important about this tree house to you." As she start to walk away she just turns around and says " the memories that they bring me they're worth living in Waverly Place aging." And with that she just start to walk away leaving me with my thought aging.

Alex P.O.V

As I walk away from the tree house all I could do is think. Think about how much I just want to forget about everything that happened between me and Mitchie but I can't. Mitchie meant a lot to me but when I was up at the tree house with her it just felt like things changed and like she was always there for me. But I can't just forget everything that happened but part of me wants to forget and just start over but I can't or not yet anyways.

At some point during me mental debate I end up at the front door to my house. I just sigh and walk in "were have you been why didn't you tell anybody where you were going." "Since when do you care what I do last time I checked the last time you talked to me was the a long time ago. So why don't you do us both a favor and stop acting like you give a shit about me because you don't all you care about is Justin and last time I checked that isn't me. So. Leave. Alone." I said make my point clear and walking away from my mom and slamming my door shut.

Middle of the night

"Where am I and who are you" I ask someone who is standing in front of me. "In a dream and I'm the only other person that you would always come to beside Max's." Right then and there I knew who that voice belong to. "Dad!" but as soon as I run up to give him a hug where back to that day. "Lex be a good girl you always had a heart of gold and I know that you'll be just fine" he tells me. "Dad! Daddy! don't give up just yet dad help is on the way" I tell him as I hold onto his hand. He just smiles at me and say his final word "I love you my little warrior" then he just stops breathing "Dad don't go not yet Dad! someone get some help" I yell to anyone but the no one is there.

"Everything happened for a reason Lex you just have to figure out that reason for your self" I hear a voice tell me. "I have no idea what you're talking about." "You want to know why your back it's because it's time for you to stop leaving in the past and let your self move on with your life. So that's why you're back at Waverly place you need some type of closer. You can't keep blaming yourself for something you had no control over Lex." Everything this person sounds like something my dad or Max would say . "What's the point of being back here if no one wants me here" I ask t mysteries voice. "Oh are you sure of that I mean I can think of someone that is worth fight for." Then out of no where a picture of Mitchie comes up "Mitchie what does she have to do with this." "She's going to be a big part of this so just make sure you're there for her just like you where when you guys were younger." Then my eyes just shoot open. Then I go to the draw beside my desk to take one of my pills before I start to have a panic attack. The rest of the night I just think about what that voice told me. I don't know weather to believe it or just let it go. I guess only time well tell.

_**here is the next chapter hope you guys like it. And thanks for all the feed back you guys give me. Well how do you guys think this story is going to turn out. And keep telling me what you think so far **_


	7. Chapter 7

At school

"Hey Alex" I turn around and see Mitchie and Dallas there. "Oh um hey you guys what's up" I asked them trying to act as normal as possible. "Hey are you okay you don't look so good" I hear Mitchie ask me. I just nod truth be told I'm not okay I didn't get any sleep after that dream all I want to do is figure out what it meant.

"We'll are you still coming over today" Dallas asked me. Shit I totally forgot about that "um yeah sure just give me your address and I'll see you there." She just gives me a confused look "or I can just give you a ride to my house it's no big deal." I was really hoping she wouldn't ask me that because I'm still not comfortable in a car yet. "Um well got to go can't be late for class now." After I said that I spirited to my next class trying to avoid another conversation with them.

Mitchie P.O.V

"We'll that was weird" I tell Dallas. "Weird how" she can't be serious with that question. "Dallas you can't be serious it looks like she hasn't slept in days and the fact that she was so jumpy. I'm a little worried about her maybe I can try to talk to her." Dallas just looks at me for a seconded then her face starts to form a smirk. "Is it just me or does it look like Mitchie has a little crush on Alex."

"What no I don't she just a friend and I'm worried about her that's it." I tell her but I don't think she believes me. "Whatever you say Mitchie all I'm going to tell you that crush you have on her or the felling you have for her aren't just going to go away." I just stay silent for a little bit and before I can ask my sister something I get cut off.

"Please Mitchie have feeling for Alex that's impossible right Mitchie." I turn my head and see Miley and Nick standing there. I know it was Miley who asked that because she never liked her and Nick and Alex used to be best friends.

"Mitchie are you going to answer there question or what." I hear Dallas asked me. I look at her for a sec. asking for her help she just shrugs and waits for my answer like everybody else. "Um well.. Oh look at the time don't want to be late for class bye" I tried to do what Alex did but it didn't work for me because Miley really wanted that answer I guess. As I start to turn around to walk away she stops me "just answer the question." I just stand there frozen not knowing what to say.

"No she doesn't like Alex I do and I was asking for her advice." I turn my head and see it was Dallas who said that but when I looked at her also so the disappointing look in her eyes. "Ew why would you like someone like her I mean she's not even pretty right Mitchie." Miley looks at me waiting for my answer. "Um yeah Dallas why do you like her you can do way better" I felt horrible for saying that but it just came out. Then I see the anger in Dallas eyes "really we'll you're the one to talk because you wanted to start talking to her aging if you don't remember" she tells me and I can see that this isn't going to end well but I can't lose my friends for her. "The only reason I talked to her was because I felt sorry for her and the fact that no one else was. I mean the only person that talks to her is her brother I just felt sorry for her." As soon as those words left my mouth I instantly regretted them

Alex P.O.V

"I just felt sorry for her." When I heard her says those words I just got this pain in stomach. But when she looked at me I just acted like I didn't care. "Didn't know you felt that way should have told me sooner and I would have never bothered you with my problems." I said as I walk to my locker to get the book I had forgotten then I turn to look at her "good to see something never change right Mitchie."

She just looked down and started playing with her fingers. "Alex it's..." I just cut her off right there. "Don't do that whole it's not what it seems line because I heard everything and if I was such a bother to you then why even bother to try and talk to me" I asked her. "Didn't you hear why because she said she was Sorry for you I mean to everyone here you're just a freak and you know that." I turn to face Miley "you stay out of this before you get hurt." She just rolls her eyes at me this girl is seriously asking for it. "Look here Lexi I don't have to listen or take orders from you" she fished her sentence with a push.

Then I just snap and a punched her square in the nose and I might have broken in it. "I told you not to call me that Miley trust me when I say don't push my limits because it won't end well for you." "Alex come on let's go to class before you get in trouble" I heard Dallas tell me. Maybe a little to late though because as we turn around we see Mr. Laritate 'great just what I need' I thought to my self.

"Alex to my office now" he told me pointing to his office. "We'll since I don't think I can bribe you with ice cream so I'll just go." I just put my head down and head towards his office.

Dallas P.O.V

"You've got to be kidding me right now." I turn my attention to Mitchie who still just looking down. "I guess you decided she isn't worth it now is she." "Dallas I.." I just cut her off "stop you choose your side now live with it I guess everything that Alex did for you when you were younger meant nothing to you."

I couldn't even look at her anymore so I just walk away from her. I can't believe she actually took Miley side out of all people her. As I walk I saw Alex leaving Mr. Laritate office so I go up to her and figure out what happened. "Hey Alex what happened what did he tell you." " I got suspended for the rest of the day because I wasn't telling him anything and the fact that I wasn't saying didn't help my case either." I just look at her for a sec. "Well why didn't you tell him what happened I mean you talk to Max and me." She just looks down and I know this isn't something she wants to talk here. "How about we go get some ice cream and talk about how does that sound.

**Not my favorite chapter but here it is. Well Mitchie regretted what she said but well she do anything about it or leave it. Or we'll it be to late **

**Please let me know what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

Alex P.O.V

"That actually sounds pretty nice since all I do is talk to my brother it would be nice to talk to someone else." I tell her remembering what Mitchie had said. I'm not going to lie it really hurt what she told Miley. I mean I thought she wanted to be friends but I guess I was wrong. "Hey don't let what Mitchie said get to you she just... Um what's the word... Oh yeah confused." "Confused of what I mean when we were talking at the tree house we acted like nothing has changed." I just sigh I guess she doesn't want to talk to me

"We'll let's not worry about that now and let's go get you and ice cream." "Um.." I really don't know what I should tell her I mean what if she just feels sorry for me like her sister. "Come on Alex I'll even let you get two scoops and I'm paying." I thought about it for a little bit then I gave her a smile and a nod "yeah let's go can't be in school anyways."

Mitchie P.O.V

"Awesome just let me go get my stuff from my locker and we can go walking there this really close ice cream shop near by." Dallas who could she be talking to I mean she never wants to skip school. I mean yeah she goes late to her class but she never actually just skip school in general that's not like her. "Okay come on I'll go with you" I turn my head to see Alex offering her hand to Dallas.

'What the hell was that' was the first thought that came to mind. I mean Dallas her self told me that she didn't have any feelings for Alex.

And now there holding hands like they're together. No but that can't be Alex isn't Dallas type. I mean yeah Alex is crazy beautiful, kind, she just has that smile that makes you go crazy and those eyes that you could just get lost in for hours.

"Wow never saw Alex and Dallas as a couple." I heard Nick say then I turn to look at him." What do you mean there not together they are just hanging out."

"Oh yeah because Alex likes you and you like her but..." "Whoa hold on how do you know that Alex likes me." I totally ignored the other thing.

"Oh come on how could you not see it I mean the way she looks at you well let's just say. Alex may like to keep to her self about a lot of things but when it comes to you she's willing to do or say just about anything." How is he supposed to know anything about Alex I mean they don't even talk anymore.

"How would you know I mean you guys don't even talk anymore none of us talk anymore. Ever since Alex me you and her never been the same you started following Miley around like a sick puppy."

"Why are you so hung up on the past I mean every time so one tries to help you always ended up pushing them away or hurting them. Mitchie stop trying to fix something that's been broken for so long and just try to I don't know be happy." Then he just walk away.

Why does everybody keep thinking that I'm not hung up on fixing the past. I just want to know what I've could've done better to make things better between me and Alex. But I just want to fix things between us. Guess I lost my chance with us even trying to be close aging.

Alex P.O.V

"Oh my gosh do you remember that one day me and you decided to scare Mitchie after we watch that scary movie."

"Oh my gosh yeah but at least you got to sleep in your room Mitchie made me sleep on the floor and let's just say it's not very comfortable." All Dallas did was laugh at my last comment.

"Yeah she was so mad at us for like a week but man that was the best sleep over ever." I just nod my head

For like the last hour or so me and Dallas just been talking about a lot of things we did when we were younger.

It feels good that me and Dallas are still close we might not be as close as I use to be with Mitchie but she's close seconded.

"Alex can I ask you something it's been bugging me for a while now." I look at Dallas and see that she's both scared and really cruise about the question.

I reach over the table and grab her hand " of course you can Dallas you don't have to be scared I'm not going to be mad or anything."

She just lets this really big sigh that I guess she was holding in that I didn't notice. "How long have you had feelings for my sister." As soon as she said that my eyes went wide and I choked on my ice cream a little.

"What made you think that I have feelings for Mitchie." I ask I mean is it that noticeable.

"I don't I mean I guess you have always acted differently around Mitchie than you did with other people."

"Oh really and how do I act with her that I don't with other people." I ask her in a playful tone like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well for starters the way you look at her it's like she's the only thing that matter in your eyes. Like if something were to happened to her you would just die. Also when we were younger you would beat just about anyone that ever made fun of Mitchie. Do I really have to keep going because I can." I know she's right.

"Yeah well why does that matter anymore because she doesn't even care about me don't you remember she just felt sorry for me." Even hearing those words come out of my mouth they still hurt. "Can I be honest with you for second." Dallas just nods and I take that as my cue to keep tell her.

"When we were little and me and Mitchie would do everything together and one day when we were up at the tree house everything changed." Dallas aging just nodded telling to continue. "We'll we were watching a movie and we soon realize it was really dark out and at the time Mitchie was scared something bad was going to happened so I just held her. Then when to moon put a small light threw I could see that she had fallen asleep. But also that she looked like an angle. That's when I realize I had feelings for Mitchie because she made something that at the time I couldn't described and it was butterflies. And I started to notice that when she was around at was at my happiness and when she wasn't I never knew what to do with my self."

Dallas P.O.V

As I hear Alex tell me this story I think I felt tears come to my eyes. I've never heard anyone say that from such a young age that you just know that you love a person by just watching them sleep. I always knew that after a while Alex stared to look at Mitchie with more love than I've see her give anyone else.

To hear Alex tell me her story about falling for Mitchie made me realize something. Alex is totally worth my sister to fight for. Now all I have to do is show her and I know just how to do it.

_**I'm back sorry I've been gone but I had a lot going on so anyways hope you like this chapter and am hoping to at least have one up every week**_

_** So what do you think Dallas plan is and do you think it will work**_

_** Let know what you think of the story so far**_

_**And something that you problay know but I'm going to tell you anyways Demi on Glee YAY**_


End file.
